


Обескровленная Мэри

by KisVani



Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если бы Джим умер в самом начале истории?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обескровленная Мэри

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2010 году. Если не первый мой фанфик, то третий или четвертый точно.

— Здравствуй Мэл.  
— Доброй. Ночи.  
— Извини, что разбудил, но лучше тебе выехать прямо сейчас.  
— Я еще не согласилась.  
— Нет, согласилась больше года назад.  
— Неужели мой любимый, обожаемый город… Что на этот раз? Кровожадные духи? Захороненная церковь? Или банальные живые мертвецы?  
— Всего-то Кровавая Мэри на территории Роклендского Университета.  
— Всего-то…  
— Так ты едешь?  
— А у меня есть выбор?

Здравствуйте, меня зовут Мелинда Гордон. И всю жизнь меня окружает смерть.  
Не очень позитивное начало, не правда ли? Но это именно так. Все началось с моего отца... Что он натворил? Да так, ничего, просто умер до моего рождения. Потом последовала моя подружка из младшей школы, а через год – моя бабушка. Какое-то время было тихо. Конечно, люди вокруг меня умирали, но близких среди них не было. И я чувствовала при этом... Легкую досаду, не более. А потом я пошла в колледж и запоздало встретила первую любовь, а так же первого человека, которому решилась доверить свою тайну. Этот парень разбил мне сердце, и через пару минут вышел навстречу фуре. Умер на месте. Это так смешно, что даже до слез грустно. Но, видимо, всего этого было недостаточно, чтоб я научилась держаться от живых людей подальше – я познакомилась с другим мужчиной и вышла за него замуж. Уже догадываетесь, что случилось? Он умер. Через два дня после нашей свадьбы.  
Хочу добавить ко всему этому одно «но»: я видела их после смерти.  
Я могу общаться призраками. Это странно, но в нашем мире много странного и это, наверное, единственная истина, которую мне удалось усвоить за всю свою жизнь.

Из-за фар кажется, что дорога идет через нескончаемый темный тоннель. Что ж, именно таким и должен быть мой путь.  
— Милая, ты уверена, что можешь вести машину? – я даже не дернулась, когда Джим появился рядом со мной.  
— «Могу» подчиняется «надо», доктор.  
— Я не врач, я…  
—…Всего лишь парамедик. Знаю. Что говорят на той стороне?  
— Ничего определенного. Мэл, не гони ты так... Не хочу снова видеть тебя на больничной койке.  
Я хмыкнула, но скорость сбавила. Джим – уникален, обычно призраки мужей мало пекутся о здоровье своих вдов, скорее – наоборот. Мой же дает советы, узнает новости призрачного мира, помогает по мере сил… А еще смотрит отвратительно-щенячьими глазами, когда я в очередной раз его не слушаюсь и попадаю в беду.  
— Так ты не уйдешь в Свет?  
— Нет. Пока не буду уверен, что ты в порядке.  
— Значит – никогда?  
— Значит – никогда.  
Я часто думаю о том, что ему следует уйти, но это потому что бабушка, мир ее праху, успела научить меня, что это правильно. На самом деле – я бы сама не смогла отпустить Джима. Моя жизнь слишком странная и опасная, чтоб пустить в нее живого человека, а за питомцем нужно следить, к тому же он тоже умрет со временем. В общем говоря: призрак покойного и нежно любящего меня мужа — лучшее решение.  
На дорогу выбежал ребенок лет десяти, я спокойно проехала сквозь него. Некогда мне заниматься бродячими призраками, пусть сами ко мне идут, а лучше – встают в очередь. Буду вызывать по номеркам.  
— Мэл, - осуждающе сказал Джим, - а если бы ты ошиблась и это был живой ребенок?  
— В три ночи? Посреди леса?  
— А вдруг…  
— Ну… Значит пришлось бы лишний раз заехать на мойку и что-то сделать со вмятинами на бампере и капоте.  
Мой мертвый муж тяжело вздохнул.  
— Другим людям, - сказал он, - бывает тяжело разглядеть твою доброю душу под всем этим цинизмом.  
— А ты уверен что она там есть?  
— Я же ее заметил.  
Нет, эта абсолютная уверенность в своей правоте меня всегда выводит из себя! Жаль, что не получится его стукнуть.  
— И где?  
— В глубине твоих глаз.  
— Открою тебе страшную тайну, Джим, вот здесь, - я провела ребром ладони над челкой, - в раннем детстве мне в череп вставили зеркало, с возрастом оно опустилось ниже. Если ты будешь внимательно смотреть мне в глаза – сможешь его заметить и даже увидеть собственное отражение.  
Пока я говорила – мой мертвый муж исчез. Вот так всегда.

Проще всего, конечно же, было пойти к ректору университета и расспросить об инциденте его, но официальную информацию, а так же целую стопку страшилок разного рода правдоподобности, я уже нашла в интернете. Возможно я и медиум, но всего час за компьютером дает больше, чем два дня бесед с очевидцами. Я вообще стараюсь не общаться с людьми лишний раз. Ни живыми, ни мертвыми. Впрочем, есть один профессор, издевательство… Простите – разговоры с которым доставляют мне ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие…  
Он шел по коридору, неся охапку коробок с китайской едой. Я решила, что сейчас сбежит, но, видимо, недооценила его желание попасть в собственный кабинет, дверь которого я подпирала.  
— Это снова вы… Я подозревал, что без вас эта истории не обойдется, но продолжал надеяться.  
— Я тоже рада вас видеть, профессор Пэйн.  
При первой встрече с ним я, помнится, подумала: «Какой симпатичный блондин», да и то, что он занимается оккультными науками меня порадовало. При близком же знакомстве Рик Пэйн оказался рассеянным, трусливым, эмоциональным занудой с, к его чести – небезосновательными, замашками гения и истовой верой в паранормальное, которую он не менее истово скрывал под цинизмом и поклонением научному прогрессу.  
Сначала профессор Пэйн пытался надо мной издеваться, потом – игнорировать, а потом как-то узнал о моей связи с Федеральным Бюро Расследований и начал избегать, а еще позже ему попалась запись в блоге местного идиота, где тот собирал грязное белье, теории заговора и безумные истории со всего округа. Запись, как вы догадались, была обо мне и моих способностях. После этого Рик Пэйн уже не бегал от меня по всей территории университета, а изредка даже пытался быть приветливым. Правда, получалось это у него из рук вон плохо. «Пока он боится тебя, - охарактеризовала ситуацию его мертвая жена, - я не боюсь за него».  
— Заходите, - буркнул он и открыл дверь своего кабинета.  
Внутри, как всегда, все смотрелось так, будто здесь выясняли отношения сразу три полтергейста: бумаги, книги, странные фигурки, карандаши, ручки, коробки из-под китайской еды, диски с дискетами и предметы совсем непонятного мне назначения были тщательно перемешаны и сложены на столе, полках, полу и даже стульях.  
Я смахнула с ближайшего ко мне пару книг в обложках психоделических цветов и предложила:  
— Так, может быть, расскажите мне, что за безумие тут у вас происходит?  
Профессор поморщился, поднял свои книги и всунул куда-то на полки.  
— Уверен, что вы уже знаете, все, что вам необходимо. И, возможно, даже больше, чем хотелось бы знать мне.  
Я пожала плечами и устроилась на стуле удобнее.  
– Вы правы. Со студентками в коме ничего не случится в ближайшее время, если верить счетчику на том сайте, конечно. Даже у самой первой жертвы есть в запасе шестнадцать часов.  
Рик Пэйн мрачно глянул на меня и сел на угол собственного стола.  
— Как вы знаете, - сказал он раздраженно, - мозг студента не больше наперстка. Потому он верит во всякую чепуху.  
— Например – призраков.  
Профессор подавился следующей фразой.  
— Мисс Гордон, я не имел ничего…  
— Конечно же.  
— Хорошо, - он вздохнул, - было четыре студентки...  
— Стоп. Четыре? Я знаю про двоих в коме и еще одну, которую в скором времени ожидает это же. Откуда четвертая? Еще одна жертва?  
— Рэйчел уже умерла, насколько известно мне. Говорят - именно она вызвала Кровавую Мэри до того, как все это началось и погибла от сердечного приступа. У девушки было слабое сердце.  
— Ваш университет не спешит сообщать о таком, как я посмотрю.  
— Трупы в кампусе никому не нужны.  
— У вас скоро будет еще три.  
Профессор Пэйн встал и прошелся по комнате.  
— Очень надеюсь, что нет, мисс Гордон, - глухо сказал он, - местную легенду о Кровавой Мэри вы уже слышали?  
— Про девушку, которую похоронили заживо, потому что собственный отец посчитал ее мертвый, а мать не услышала, как та пыталась выбраться из могилы, оставляя в обивке гроба собственные ногти?  
— Именно о ней. Примечательно, что вы хорошо запомнили эпизод с ногтями.  
— У меня вообще хорошая память.  
— Чего вы хотите от меня? – устало спросил он.  
И даже без «час-два поговорить ни о чем и покидаться ручками»? Похоже, вся эта история напрягает его больше, чем он показывает.  
— Не подскажите, где жила эта местная Мэри?

Особняк был красивым и явно нежилым, видимо, из-за дурной славы никто не хотел в нем селиться, а сносить не решались из-за этой же славы.  
— Мэл, объясни мне, почему надо лезть сюда обязательно ночью?  
— Привет, Джим. Как дела? У меня неплохо.  
— Милая…  
— Закончу здесь – порадую Арчи и вернусь домой быстрее.  
— Тебя используют…  
— Знаю.  
Препирательства о моем сотрудничестве с ФБР за три года просто осточертели.  
— Джим, не мог бы ты открыть мне изнутри? А то ломать как-то не хочется…  
Мой мертвый муж вздохнул и скрылся за дверью особняка и спустя пару секунд замок щелкнул, открываясь. Все-таки личный призрак это удобно.  
— Мне это не нравится, - гнул свое Джим.  
— А мне-то что? - я пожала плечами и вошла.  
Внутри особняк тоже был роскошен.  
— Я реализую свои возможности и мне за это доплачивают, еще и обеспечивают жилье. Чего хотеть?  
— Они могут сделать с тобой что угодно.  
Я хмыкнула.  
— Если бы я была нужна им в качестве лабораторной крысы – уже давно бы была разрезана на части и аккуратно расфасована по баночкам.  
— А ты не задумывалась, почему это не так?  
— Конечно, задумывалась, я же не такая идиотка, как ты иногда думаешь.  
— Мэл, я…  
— Знаю. Видимо, все что ученые могли найти, покопавшись в нас, они уже нашли. Людей с моими способностями достаточно, как ты сам убедился.  
— Ты же их сдавала…  
— Все! Хватит об этом! Сгинь!  
Джим послушно замолчал, но исчезать не спешил. Он стоял в стороне эдаким молчаливым мертвым укором. Сам же знает, что я не люблю говорить о других, таких же как я. Впрочем, сейчас это не важно.  
Я сделала вид, что не замечаю призрак мужа, и прошла вглубь дома. Почти сразу я наткнулась на огромное зеркало, завешенное плотной тканью.  
Свечей у меня нет – только фонарик, ну, что ж, обойдемся и так.  
— Что ж, вспомним юность!  
Конечно, я никогда не вызывала духов, церемонии со свечами, спиритическими досками и зеркалами их могут только разозлить. Но я знала о том, что мои сверстницы делают подобные глупости.  
Кто-то коллекционировал монеты, кто-то – бейсбольные карточки, а я – описания ритуалов по вызову духов. Потому как призвать Кровавую Мэри мне было известно.  
Я встала напротив зеркала и обернулась вокруг себя три раза, повторяя ее имя. Секунд пять ничего не происходило, а потом послышался звоночек, и началось: завывание, ветер в лицо, будь свечи – обязательно бы потухли, а фонарик ничего – горел вполне ровно, даже не мигал, как это бывает при призраках. Джим подошел ближе, он опасливо смотрел по сторонам, я тоже чувствовала, что она здесь.  
Из зеркала ко мне потянулись руки, пусть и бледные, но мало похожие на те, которые бывают у изможденных девушек, а еще на них были ногти. Вполне целые и ухоженные, пусть и коротко подстриженные.  
— Ты не Кровавая Мэри, - спокойно сказала я.  
— Нет, я Мэри! – голос звучал, как и подобает призрачному – откуда-то снизу и так будто у говорившего хронический бронхит, а сейчас его еще и мучает жестокая ангина, пополам с похмельем.  
— Моя дорогая, Мэри оставила в крышке гроба собственные ногти, к тому же ее вызывали огромное число раз много поколений подряд и никто не впадал в кому. Так что ты, наверное… Рэйчел.  
Все прекратилось, передо мной предстала слегка полная девушка в белой ночной сорочке, она сказала: «Я не знаю, кто я». И исчезла.

Люблю старые кресла, широкие, удобные, сейчас таких не делают, сейчас нам надо экономить место и время. А жаль. Когда-то я хотела открыть собственную антикварную лавку, где бы смогла собирать такие вещи продавать таким же ценителям, как я.  
— Одного не пойму, - прервал мои размышления Джим, - откуда ты знала, что это Рэйчел?  
— Я и не знала, просто сказала наобум.  
Мы все еще были в старом особняке, где я решила не отказывать себе в удовольствии отдохнуть и содрала чехол с одного из кресел.  
— Мэл, это рискованно…  
— Вся моя жизнь рискованна. А заменить меня некому.  
Джим вздохнул и промолчал. Наверняка хотел сказать: «Ты не права», но вовремя передумал.  
За последние три года я встретила несколько человек с такими же способностями, как у меня. В моем контракте было оговорено, что я должна сообщать о тех, кто неизвестен бюро, но никто не мешал мне этого не делать. Другое дело, что я сама была не против. Один парень, Гэбриел, собирался без малого перевернуть мир и сделать мертвых сильнее живых. Такая вот месть за то, что и его, и его мать долгие годы держали в психушке. Я нисколько не жалею о том, что этот ненормальный сейчас заперт в комнате с мягкими стенами. Еще была девочка, которую собственные родители пичкали таблетками, пытаясь вылечить от «галлюцинаций». Они так и не приняли способностей дочери и считают, что она учится в особой школе. Я верю, что для нее так лучше. По крайне мере, будь у меня много лет назад выбор остаться с мамой, которая выходила из себя каждый раз когда я рассказывала о призраках или не видеть эту самую маму по полгода, но находиться среди тех, кто понимает меня и дает такие необходимые знания; то я бы без сомнения выбрала второе.  
Может, сложись моя жизнь иначе – я бы считала по-другому, но мир такой, каким он есть и этого не изменить.  
Передо мной возник тот самый призрак девушки в ночной сорочке. Она помялась немного, а потом сказала:  
— Они убили меня.  
— Твои подруги? – поинтересовалась я.  
— Они и не подруги мне. Так – знакомые. Им показалось, что это смешно.  
— Люди жестоки, Рэйчел. Хорошо, что ты все вспомнила.  
— Я хочу поговорить со своими родителями…

Очередная сопливая сцена прощания призрака с живыми родственниками, раскаяние этих самых родственников, слезы, банальности и триумфальный уход Мэри-Рэйч в Свет, где ее ожидает вечный покой, счастье и всепрощение. Две подружки выходят из комы, третья счастливо избегает этой участи, хотя параноидально завешивать зеркала они будут еще очень долго, а ваш скромный медиум возвращается домой, к не политой толстянке, недосмотренному фильму и завтраку из полуфабрикатов. Дело закрыто. Запасайтесь платочками перед следующей душещипательной историей.  
Вечереет, на дороге никого, кроме меня. Джима нет рядом, а я не могу перестать думать о том, что могло бы быть, сложись все иначе. Если бы у меня был отец. Если бы бабушка прожила дольше. Если бы в школе была хоть одна подруга. Если бы я все-таки открыла антикварный магазинчик. Если бы мое замужество продлилось дольше двух дней… Была бы я счастливее? Была бы моя жизнь светлее? Мне не узнать. Жаль, что в жизни нет места «если бы».


End file.
